


How to train your blue omega

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Czar, Alpha Kraglin, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yondu, Chains, Collars, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Restraints, Top Kraglin, omega Yondu, sub!yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Yondu is an omega that has spent his entire life using suppressants; But he can't go on like this, he used so many suppressants that his body is no longer working properly, meaning he has to stay 4 months clean.





	How to train your blue omega

Yondu hadn't left the captain's cabin today, actually it have being a month since the last time someone saw the captain, Czar and Kraglin were taking care of the ship, each with a function, Kraglin was careful to select the agreements, future plans, thefts while Czar shouted and threatened the crew if they had a single thought of mutiny while the captain was in his cabin. That is, a mutiny wouldn't occur for the next two months. 

 

When Czar and Kraglin arrived in Captain's room Yondu was in the same way he was when they left, he had his wrists and heels strapped to the bed, his belly down, beneath his waist a pillow, and his pretty blue ass inclined upwardly cause of the pillow, Yondu was sweaty, his legs and ass completely wet, the two alphas breathed deeply and seemed to taste the air that filled their noses from the moment they opened the door, Yondu hadn't noticed their presence, he was growling and moving his hips as if he was trying to have sex with the pillow they had left there, he wanted to feel something against him so bad, he wasn't hung, it had been almost a month since he had stopped taking his suppressants, he had never stayed that long without them , He had never passed a heat cycle without them, Yondu's mind was lost, he need an alpha now, don't matter who.

 

Czar was the first to break the silence "Like I said Cap'n's no better than a puppy, let's just give him a pillow for him hump tonight and go." He spoke, licking his lips to continue to taste the wonderful smell of an omega, the smell was intoxicating and sincerely Czar just wanted to bite and lick Yondu's neck while he fucked him hard, but he knew he must be better than that, he need to show the captain how things were, that Kraglin and Czar were in charge of things in the room, that here Yondu was just an omega who was to follow the commands of his alphas, but every minute Czar was inside the room, more he wanted to fill Yondu's blue belly with puppies annd that thought only made Czar get more hard.

Kraglin was practically drooling, many people think that he was a beta, cause the way he acted with everyone, he was friendly with most of the crew, also cause the way he followed Yondu, he was extremely loyal in the way everyone expected a Beta would be with his alpha, after all, no crewman ever imagined that Yondu wasn't an alpha, but anyway, the scent hit Kraglin in the same way that the smell of a meat ready to be eat hit a carnivore, so it take him some seconds to hear Czar talking and then answering

"I don't know, man, I really think the cap'n needs help, he's all wet and sweaty and ..." Kraglin approach the bed, Yondu was snarling and biting the pillow under his face, while his hips kept moving up and down, and when Kraglin was finally close enough he placed his index finger in Yondu's opening and ass, his finger was practically swallowed, he was so wet and so needless that he didn't even need drop of lubricant, Yondu let out a moan, in all those years that he was alive he never went through a heat cycle that way, he licked his lips and looked back, staring at Kraglin and Czar with his eyes visibly begging to be fucked but his mouth was still Yondu's mouth. "IF YE DON'T COME HERE AND FUCK ME RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW AH WILL WHIST--" Yondu's screams stopped when he felt the finger moving inside him, he closed his eyes and tilted his hip, he wanted more, only one finger wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted one of his alphas inside him, or both, right now "..fuck.."

 

 

"See? No better than a puppy." Czar spoke again, while Kraglin removed his finger from inside Yondu with a 'pop', and of course Yondu began to growl and complain, but he was ignored, Kraglin licked his finger tasting the taste and this seemed to have given Czar an idea  "You're hungry, Kraglin? You haven't had dinner yet, right? Since our capt'n doesn't know to be a good little omega, perhaps today he doesn't deserve our cocks, but what kind of alpha would we be if we deny a little love for our shorty blue omega, right? " He asked smiling, "So, what do you think? Dinner is getting cold."

Kraglin didn't seem to have understood so he looked confused at Czar who simply pointed to Yondu repeating "Dinner. is. getting. cold." And then it seemed as if a lamp had been lit in Kraglin's mind, he understood, he licked his lips and looked at Czar who simply smiled back and stretched Yondu's legs in bed and then sat down to have a better view.

Yondu continued to scream, cursing, snarling and trying to give orders for the idiots to stop acting like idiots and do what they should do, it just made Kraglin understand that he had to show the blue omega who were the alphas here, he didn't know that he was thinking the same thing Czar was, that he wanted to fill Yondu's belly with puppies and bite him so hard it would make him bleed, but Kraglin didn't mind waiting and he knew a way to make his captain shut up for a few moments, tease, and since Czar probably wanted a show, he decided to give him one. He knew that what Yondu really wanted was to feel something on his burning hole, but he was going to have to wait.

He began dragging his moist lips and nose back and forth from one cheek to another, enjoying the exotic omega's smell, he let his tongue lick Yondu's opening really quickly only tasting a little but he can hear Yondu moan again, he start to bite Yondu's butt and leave little kisses to calm him, and while Czar was enjoying the show Yondu was felling pissed off, he wanted Kraglin inside him now.

 **"A-are ye gonna get on with it? OR DO I GOT TO WHISTLE?"** It was the words that came out of Yondu's mouth

Czar just kept watching, lowering his own pants and beginning to stroke his own cock "Little omega, if you don't keep quiet we'll end the session now."

Kraglin just smiled, apologizing to his captain **"Just appreciatin' thew view, cap'n"** But if his captain really wanted this, he would have it, Kraglin licked Yondu's opening again, digging his tongue deeper this time, that made Yondu arched his back and let out a growl, spreading his legs wider, and that only encouraged Kraglin who kept licking the place several times, Czar's mouth was beginning to fill with water, while Yondu growled a little louder, Czar moved and spread his little omega's ass apart with both hands, and that made the two alphas have a vision of the little blue knot that was desperate for attention, they also gained a little sigh mixed with crying that came out of Yondu's throat, Yondu knew that the two alphas were really liking what they were seeing and Yondu let out a small moan, begging to have the attention turned to him, and Kraglin as a good second in command he was he wouldn't disobey his captain's command, he start licking Yondu's ass like a mother licking her cub but tasting the flavor and loving it, Yondu was trying to hide his own face in the pillow, trying to make the moans be muffled, he was loving all this attention but at the same time he was hating it, he was Yondu Udonta, he didn't want to be treated like an omega, but he ,unfortunately, loves it.

Czar spread Yondu's ass with one big hand while his left hand was palming his own cock now, this was like a signal for Kraglin to hurry up and eat his dinner at once, and that's what he did, he started to assaulted the light area of Yondu's ass with his greedy tongue, slapping relentlessly at the tender flesh that was trying to swallow Kraglin's tongue, desperate for attention, Kraglin stuck his tongue into Yondu's hole, pulling and shoving, coming in and out, licking, but Czar couldn't let that happen, he had to show that there were two alphas here, he stopped touching himself and started to stick one of his fingers against the blue hole next to Kraglin's tongue, competing to see who was the dominant alpha here and that made Yondu cry out helplessly, he can't hold anymore, Czar's finger came in and out, pounding against his prostate, while Kraglin's tongue and mouth was so deep inside him, eating him, licking all the 'wet' on Yondu's butt, he was being devoured By Czar and Kraglin, he couldn't bear it, his own cock squirming. And then Kraglin finally used his own hands, he spread Yondu's butt more, and thrust his face completely, biting and licking, running his own nose against the sensitive parts of Yondu, he licked and bit everything he met, sometimes leaving little kisses but that only made Yondu moan and lean more toward the mouth that eat him, Czar continued with his fingers, thrusting, Scissoring and playing with Yondu's blue knot, until the moment he couldn't stand it any longer and finally released, dirtying his own belly and his own bed, breathing slowly, tired and trying to recover the air he had lost, he was drooling, sweating more than before, his eyes lost, his body tired, he breathed deeply, looking at his two alphas.  
Kraglin and Czar continued with their finger and tongue for a few seconds, but then they moved away, Kraglin start to lick his own mouth, wiping his face while Czar licked his fingers, they both looked at Yondu, they weren't happy for their omega to have 'released himself' without permission

"... You still act like a puppy, little omega. So, tomorrow we'll treat you like a puppy." It was what Czar said, before he started to untie Yondu, in which Yondu didn't respond, he didn't have the energy to answer now.

"The capt'n did the best he could, we just need to train him, he still doesn't know how to act like an omega." Kraglin commented, helping to untie Yondu and then lying on the right side of the captain, pulling him close and hugging.

"Okay, tomorrow he'll be a puppy, at night we'll train him." Czar agreed, laying on the left side of Yondu and hugging the back of his little omega, Yondu growled, but he relaxed his head on Kraglin's chest, while his back relaxed on Czar's chest, he was an omega, and his two alphas had mark him, they said it was for his own good, after all, the only person besides them that knew Yondu was an omega was the doctor and the doc had told them that Yondu had to stay cleaned of the suppressants for at least four months, since his body was no longer holding up, that is, these would be four long months. Maybe Yondu wouldn't stand that, today Yondu was in the heat, but when Yondu wasn't in that damn heat he didn't like being submissive, he didn't like to obey orders, he was the captain, he gave orders, but maybe deep down, deep inside of him, sometimes he like someone giving him orders? That was what Kraglin and Czar thought, they had to leave their captain free, unconcerned, relaxed four months, so starting tomorrow, the world of Yondu would change.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading dude or dudette.
> 
> Hope u u enjoyed ^ ^ Please leave a comment ? Thaaanks.
> 
> BTW  
> "A-are ye gonna get on with it? OR DO I GOT TO WHISTLE?"  
> "Just appreciatin' thew view, cap'n" 
> 
> Totally from here http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/160291755476/sfw-version-on-my-sfw-blog [NSFW IMAGE]


End file.
